Beck's birthday
by NeedMoreBade
Summary: Now before you start getting the wrong idea, let me clarify for you. THIS.IS.NOT.A.BIRTHDAY.GIFT. It isn't' I swear. It's just gonna be a small present which coincidently I will be giving to him on the day that he was born. End of discussion.


**Jade's POV**

I, Jade West, hate many things. And many people for the matter a fact. For example I hate Tori and her annoying face and good girl attitude. I hate Sinjin and his disgusting habits and stalkerish behaviour. And of course I hate every ditzy slut that tries to flirt with Beck, even though they know that I'M his girlfriend. As strange as it may seem though, I don't hate everyone. You see I love my mum, even though she barely listens to me and is out half the time. I love my little brother, even though he's a wimp and extremely annoying. And most importantly I love my boyfriend, Beck.

Now I'll come back to that soon but first I need to tell you about another thing I hate, Birthdays. I hate them, they make me sick. I'm sorry but who wants to celebrate getting older? I mean the older you get the more life starts to suck. You get more work, have to face more problems, encounter illnesses that come with old age, and let's not forget the main thing, YOU GET A YEAR CLOSER TO NEVER BREATHING AGAIN! Now I don't know about you, but I certainly don't want to celebrate all that, but funnily enough every other idiot on this planet thinks we should. They even go as far as throwing parties to celebrate them, where they eat cakes and give presents and play stupid games.

I have made a point in never participating in these psychotic events, but a problem has been arising amongst all my hatred towards birthdays. Beck, my boyfriend, is turning 16 in a few days and I don't know what to do. As much as I hate birthdays I do love Beck and I want to show that to him but it would be going against everything I stood for if I went out and bought him a present and celebrated his birthday.

...

And then we can visit the lolly shop and buy lots of candy, and then we can visit the toy shop so I can buy the new dolly I want, and then we can..."

"SHUT UP CAT" I screamed. "Oh no, don't start crying, look we can visit all those shops but please be quiet for now."

"Kk" Cat happily chirped.

Bringing Cat along with me to the shops was probably the worst decision of my life. It's not that I hate Cat, it's just she can be a lot to handle, especially when she thought we were going out for some "special bff time" as she liked to put it. Actually the real reason I brought Cat along was so that she could help me find a gift for Beck. Now before you start getting the wrong idea, let me clarify for you. .NOT..GIFT. It isn't' I swear. It's just gonna be a small present which coincidently I will be giving to him on the day that he was born. End of discussion.

"Come on we're here." Squealed Cat as she dragged me by the arm inside the big glass doors. "Ohhhh this is going to be so much fun, I love hanging out with you Jade!"

"That's nice Cat, but remember why we're here. To find a gift for Beck"

"Of course silly. Now why don't we start... OMG LOOK AT THE BIG FLUFFY GIRRAFE JADE! I HAVE TO GET IT!" Cat screamed while taking off at top speed towards a toy giraffe display.

"Oh God kill me now." I muttered under my breath as I took off after her.

3hrs later we had made no progress in getting anything for Beck, but Cat on the other hand was struggling to hold all the carry bags with things she had bought.

"Jade, please can you help me?" She begged giving me her best puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"Pleaseeeeeeeee, pleaseeeeee, pleaseeee."

"Ok fine. Stop annoying me!"

"YAY, Oh Jade look, they're giving out free cans of lemonade over there."

"Why do I care?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Beck always drinks Tori's pink lemonade.

"Both Tori and pink lemonade are stupid.

"Jade that's mean. Tori and pink lemonade aren't stupid. Tori is my other bestest friend in the whole wide world after you, and pink is my favourite colour."

"Anyone who likes the colour pink or Tori is stupid."

"But I like them!"

"... I know."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Oh Jade, you're so funny." Cat said smiling at me. "Besides Beck likes lemonade. He told me that's his favourite drink in the whole wide world. I feel a bit sorry for all the other drinks though, because everyone likes lemonade. Do you think the other drinks are sad Jade?"

"No, I'm sure they're fine." I replied to her. "Wait, you said Beck loves lemonade right?"

"Yer he told me last Tuesday, oh wait maybe it was last Wednesday or maybe..."

"Ok that's great Cat. Now why don't you start heading back to the car while I go and get something really quickly."

"KK" She yelled back, and then raced off to the parking lot.

Great now that she's taken care of I can finally get something for Beck without being distracted by her annoying giggles and squeals. "Hey mister, yer you." I said while poking an old man who was giving out free lemonade. "Give me a can of lemonade now before I squash you and your sodas." I admit I didn't need to be that demanding, but the look of sheer terror on the old guys face was hilarious. Great, present for Beck is officially taken care of.

...

10:00am the next morning I walked over to Beck's RV and began banging on his door. After 10 seconds the door swung open to reveal a smiling Beck.

"Hey." I said without a hint of expression.

"Hey" He responded with a huge grin on his face. Oh sorry to burst your bubble baby, but I'm not going to wish you a happy Birthday.

"I got this for you." I said while passing him a soda.

"A-a can of lemonade?" He asked, sounding confused. "Thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome. Ok so what's the plan for today?"

"Well, I don't know. I kind of thought you might have planned something special for me today." He said, still staring at me weirdly.

"Well I haven't so I'll repeat the question. What's the plan for today?" I asked, beginning to get annoyed.

"There's this car show I guess I wouldn't mind seeing."

"Great let's get going." I said in a bored monotone voice. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his truck. "I'll drive" I simply stated.

I looked over at Beck to see him standing in the middle of the driveway with a vacant expression and his mouth slightly agape."

"What?" I snapped

"Nothing, it's just that, do you know what day it is?"

"Are you implying that I'm an idiot and don't know the days of the week."

"No but, today's my birthday, I'm 16!" He yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

"What, do you want a medal or something? Get in the bloody car before I change my mind and go home."

Beck silently got in the car and I'm pretty sure I heard him mutter, "rude" under his breath. As I started up the engine Beck quickly started playing with the radio stations, something that he knows I hate. Biting my bottom lip I continued staring ahead and chose to ignore him. He then turned on Katy Perry's song, 'Teenage dream' which he knows I hate more than anything, but still once again I held my tongue.

"What, you're not going to fight with me about the radio today?" He asked me, still confused.

"It's your birthday." I bluntly replied.

He smiled at that and quickly leaned in a placed a quick kiss on my check. Then with one hand resting on my thigh and the other holding his lemonade, he began to scream out the lyrics. Ok that was pushing it too far.

"Beck Oliver you shut up right now before I throw you and your radio out the window."

"Sorry" Beck laughed, "I just wanted to make sure that you were the real Jade because the Jade I know always likes to fight with me, epically about my song selections."

"Oh shut up." I snapped, then rolled my eyes. "Hey wait a minute, you haven't drunk your lemonade!" I cried out, fake outraged.

"Oh yer, I forgot that I was still holding that." He smiled while quickly opening the can and taking a big gulp. "So anyway, why'd you choose a can of lemonade as my birthday present?"

"It's not a birthday present." I snapped. "I just felt like being gracious and I got you this lemonade because I know you like it."

"Not a birthday gift aye?" He said with a little smirk on his face.

"No. I don't celebrate birthdays. I don't want to celebrate you getting older, you know this just means your one year closer to leaving me forever when you die." I yelled out.

"Ohhhh baby, is that why you don't want to celebrate my birthday. You're scared that I'm closer to death. You know I'll never leave you, I'll always be in your hea..."

"Don't finish that sentence." I warned. Another thing I hate is sappy love talk.

"Alright." He laughed. "Hey is the lemonade symbolic for something?"

"What could a can of lemonade be symbolic for?"I asked

"You know our relationship or something. Bittersweet, like the lemons are sour, and that represents you when you're grumpy. And the sweet is the sugar, and that's me all the time."

"You did not just say that." I said through gritted teeth.

"Kidding love." He said while leaning over and giving me another kiss on the cheek. "You know what Jade, this is going to be the best birthday ever."

**R&R for me guys! You have no idea how happy it makes me when you do Hope you liked this story. Remember I'm open to contusive criticism but please be polite. If you don't like my stories you can offer me any suggestions on how to improve them. **


End file.
